


Jingle Bells -Sherlock Edition

by bakers_impala221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Song, Fandom, Fandom life, Gay, Happy Christmas, Jingle Bells parody, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Meta, Moffat, Moriarty - Freeform, Parody, Poetry, Reichenbach, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Parody, Song - Freeform, Waiting, chrismas carol, haitus, help us, if only we even had 5, jingle bells, moftiss - Freeform, poem, season 5, season five, season four, season one, season three, season two, seasons 1 to 5, two year hiatus, we need another season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakers_impala221/pseuds/bakers_impala221
Summary: A Jingle Bells parody about our beloved show





	Jingle Bells -Sherlock Edition

Dashing through the fire

Moriarty's on his way

John's neck-deep in desire

And Sherlock's very gay.

They're nearly blown to pieces

But then it's all alright

Thank god for the hiatuses

To keep us up all night, oh!

 

Jingle bells

Sherlock fell

John's trying to move on

But Sherlock's back

Thank god for that

Yet not for very long, hey!

'Jingle bells'

Says wedding bells

Sherlock is not okay

He wanted his

Whole life again

But John has gone away

 

Dashing through the dream

Where John is at his side

They are the only team

That beat an equal fight.

They really should elope

Says Sherlock when he's high

Because he overdosed and he's

In 1895, oh!

 

Jingle bells

Sherlock yells

He's glad to be alive.

Four's not great

So now we wait

We need our season five, hey!

Jingle bells

The fandom dwells

It's slowly filled with doubt

John is blind

And Sherlock's kind

Just let them please come out!

 

Dashing through the year

Analysing all the gay

Yet the season isn't near

Been crying every day

The bells of fandoms ring

But, not for Sherlock, right?

The others have new content and

An episode tonight, oh!

 

Jingle bells

Waiting's hell

And we need the gay

Oh what fun

It is to die

This very special way, hey!

Jingle bells

We're off to hell

Moffat's on his way.

Oh what fun

The waiting is

Send season five our way, hey!

 

* * *

 

 Repostable version on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BruxmySAffX/) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xD  
> All kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> ...  
> Feel free to repost this on any platform, with credit to my Instagram (bakerstboys221) or Tumblr (bakers-impala221)


End file.
